


It Feels So Right (That Morning Delight)

by violentcrumbles



Series: Week of Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And yet, Feelings, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Schmoop, Smut, Unrepentant porn, You get the idea, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentcrumbles/pseuds/violentcrumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week of Drabbles: Wednesday</p>
<p>Prompt: Stubble</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Derrrr-ek. DerekDerekDerekDerekDerekDer—“</p>
<p>“Whuh?” Derek mumbled. </p>
<p>“Wake up. I want you to fuck me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels So Right (That Morning Delight)

**Author's Note:**

> The plan was to write a drabble a day for the whole week. The "a day" part is still on, but they grow longer each time.
> 
> Finished yesterday, so posting as Wednesday's. Expect Thursday's sometime tonight.
> 
> The lovely Stubblewubble's username was the inspiration for this prompt. So thanks for having an awesome name!

“Der-rek. Deeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrek.” 

Derek slowly awoke to Stiles sing-songing his name and kissing the backs of his shoulders. 

“Derrrr-ek. DerekDerekDerekDerekDerekDer—“

“Whut?” Derek mumbled. 

“Wake up. I want you to fuck me.”

Derek groaned and tried to bury his face deeper into his pillow. “I just did.”

“That was like, hours ago,” Stiles huffed. 

Derek felt Stiles slide up to sit on the back of Derek’s thighs and the warm press of his body as he slid his hands up Derek’s back, across his shoulders and down his arms to tangle his fingers with Derek’s under his pillow. He nuzzled the back of Derek’s neck, his whole body a warm, if somewhat squirmy, blanket. His cock, already half-hard, rested in the crease of Derek’s ass. Exhausted or not, Derek couldn’t fight the instinct to arch up slightly, pressing Stiles more firmly against him.

“No, Derek,” Stiles whined, wriggling his hips. “I want _you_ to fuck _me_. Again. Nowwwww!”

“Don’t you have school?”

“Oooh, kinky.” Stiles kissed the corner of Derek’s jaw. “You make it sound like I’m back in high school, not grad school. Besides, I don’t have to be there ‘til ten. Plenty of time.”

He started kissing his way down Derek’s jaw to his chin, then rubbing his own unshaved cheek against Derek’s much more pronounced stubble. Derek knew how much Stiles liked the stubble. It was one of the reasons he never went totally clean-shaven despite Stiles’ incessant teasing about rugged mountain men and reminders that Derek was a _wolf_ not a bear. 

Let Stiles say what he wanted, Derek knew all the places that just a brush of stubble would drive him wild. And if that meant Stiles went off into the world with beard-burn in embarrassing locations, then that was just a side benefit. 

Just thinking about that, combined with Stiles continued onslaught, had Derek growing hard against the mattress, but still he refused to open his eyes. Doing so would admit defeat, which would admit not getting back to sleep. 

On the other hand though, morning sex.

“Ugh, I’m getting too old for this.”

Stiles, sensing victory in the air, sat back on his haunches—well, on Derek’s haunches actually—and laughed. 

“I know, thirty-one. Practically decrepit.” Derek felt a shake as Stiles mock-shuddered above him, “It’s like sleeping with the Crypt Keeper.” 

Derek flung a hand back blindly, smacking Stiles on the ass, then left his hand there for a nice grope.

“Ow! See, Derek. I know you want to! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? I’ll ride you! You don’t even have to do anything. I’ll do all the work! Plee-eee-eee-eee-eee-aseeeeeee?”

“Fine,” Derek smiled as he rolled over slowly, giving Stiles time to rise up and resettle across the tops of his thighs. Derek opened his eyes to look up at him. Stiles was completely hard now, a tiny smear of precum beneath his belly button from where his erect cock brushed against his stomach. The early morning sunlight filtered through their blinds, striping him in lines of warm light and shadow, bringing out the dark freckles on his fair skin. The light caught the mischief in his eyes and glinted off the tips of his short hair that he’d taken to buzzing down again. He looked incredibly beautiful. 

“Yes!” Stiles fist-bumped the air. Derek rolled his eyes. At least Stiles still knew how to kill the moment. 

“Hello, wee-Derek!” Stiles said, running his fingertips through the coarse hair at the base of Derek’s cock. “Let’s get you a little less “wee”, and into me!”

Derek groaned, and not just because Stiles grasped his cock firmly, giving him the slow sure tugs with the twist on the end that Derek loved. His other hand swept slowly up and down Derek’s abs, tickling the thin line of hair. Derek groaned again, reveling in the sensations. 

It didn’t take him long to get fully hard. He might complain about it, but he wasn’t _that_ old. He panted as Stiles slid his thumb through the bead of precum at the tip, then rubbed it thoughtfully into the soft skin of the head.

“We never did this, did we?” Stiles asked, hand slowing but still keeping a firm grip on Derek’s cock.

“What?” Derek gasped, confused and turned on.

“We never did any of this. When I was in high school, I mean.”

“Now? You wanna talk about this _now_.” Derek said through gritted teeth.

Stiles shrugged, “You wanted to, right? I wanted to. I’m pretty sure you could tell.”

Derek nodded. Stiles’ hands began to move again, one slowly caressing his cock. The hand on his stomach came down to rub against the spot on Derek’s hipbone Stiles liked to bite—trying to mark for longer than it took the healing factor to kick in.

“So you wanted to, I wanted to, but you didn’t.” Stiles continued. 

Derek nodded again, beyond words, but thankfully, it didn’t seem like Stiles really needed him for this conversation anyway. He’d figure it out in the end. 

“We could’ve. Believe me, we could’ve. I had so many ideas, not all of which we’ve gotten to yet, by the way.” Stiles continued and really, if he wanted Derek to be able to fuck him, he couldn’t just _say_ things like that without warning. 

“So we could’ve when I was in high school, but you didn’t and waited because… oh.” Stiles looked down at him. There was a knowing in his eyes, and something that at one point would have made Derek bristle, would have made him rage, thinking that it was pity. But it wasn’t. It was _understanding_. And that’s what even after all these years, still shocked Derek sometimes about Stiles--that he could be this whirlwind of thoughts and words and energy and feelings and then just stop and have these perfect moments where he just _saw_ Derek like no one else ever had. Like no one else ever would.

“You were being good.” Stiles whispered, nodding to himself. Derek could almost see the mental tools dissecting and cataloging this information. Then Stiles smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against Derek’s lips. 

“You were being very, very frustrating,” he said. “But you were being good.”

Derek opened his mouth. Stiles pressed in immediately, deepening the kiss, his hand still working in steady strokes. Stiles tasted like Derek, and himself, and morning breath, which should have been gross, but Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles’ mouth anyway, rubbing over the slightly fuzzy teeth.

Stiles pulled back laughing. “Icky,” he wrinkled his nose. “C’mon, you were a good boy then, it’s time for your reward.”

He winked and shuffled forward, knees bracketing Derek’s ribs. He lined Derek’s cock up with his hole and started to slowly sink down.

“Wait,” Derek said, grabbing Stiles hips to stop him. “You need—“ 

“I’m still good from last night,” Stiles said with another wink. “And I re-slicked myself while you were still out cold.”

Derek was still uncertain, but loosened his grip enough to let Stiles continue to move down. He couldn’t keep from making noise when the head of his cock was enveloped in that tight ring of muscle. He moaned as Stiles kept moving, sliding down him slowly, so damn slowly, but without stopping until Derek thought he would melt with the heat of him before Stiles bottomed out. 

Finally, Stiles stopped, thighs shaking, fully seated on Derek. He whimpered as he relaxed, letting his full weight come down onto Derek’s hips. Derek bit his lip, fighting to hold still, to let Stiles take his time, but Stiles just felt so perfect, so hot and so tight and so _his_ that Derek wasn’t sure how long he could fight.

“That’s yeah, Derek…god, okay,” Stiles rambled. He put his hands on Derek’s chest for leverage, then raised himself up. He sunk even deeper on to Derek’s cock this time down, and barked out a little “Ah!” as Derek hit his prostate. 

“Yeah… more… again.” He said, rising back up. Derek let him go, let Stiles work himself on Derek’s cock. He was leaking steadily now, a small pool of precum dripping steadily onto Derek. Stiles hadn’t even touched himself, and Derek could see how close he was, flushed all the way from his ears down to his chest. Whining and twisting to find the perfect angle to bring him the most pleasure. The trembling in his thighs had turned into full-on tremors by now, and Derek could tell he didn’t have the strength to go on much longer. God, Derek loved him like this.

With a growl, Derek clenched his hands on Stiles hips, pulling him down hard at the same time as he bucked up into Stiles. Stiles threw his head back and actually howled, something Derek would tease him about later, much later. Because now he was too busy grinding Stiles against him before thrusting up into him again and again. 

Stiles came with a shout, completely untouched. His come arced up Derek’s stomach and onto his chest. His scent of it hit Derek just as Stiles’ entire body tightened around his cock and fuck, that was beautiful, that was perfect. 

One, two more thrusts and Derek went over the edge too, body snapping up as he came and came into Stiles. Stiles collapsed down on top of him, and Derek could do little more than hold him there as the aftershocks rolled thorough them both. One hand came up automatically to wrap around Stiles, pressing his head into the crook of Derek’s neck. Protected. Safe.

They lay there a long time together, catching their breaths. Stiles hissed as Derek pulled out of him, carefully rolling him off just enough for Derek to get to the wet wipes they kept in the bedside table. (One of Stiles’ more brilliant ideas. The wipes were cold, but they meant not having to leave a warm, afterglow-y bed to find a washcloth.) Stiles shivered a little as Derek wiped him down, then curled up against his side, one hand resting over Derek’s heart. 

Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ nose, grinning at the face he made. 

“Hey, you were the one who got _me_ up, don’t go falling asleep on me now.”

“Jus fi’ more minutes,” Stiles mumbled.

Derek chuckled, and pulled the blankets up to cover them both. 

_Just five more minutes,_ he thought with a smile, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I generally post my fic on my Tumblr before I post it here, as well as the occasional musings and tidbits. So come by and say 'howdy'!
> 
> Title comes from the song "Morning Delight" by Wave. Lyrics [here](http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/Morning-Delight-lyrics-Wave/0A430C2BAB6E61E748256D34000DCDE6%20).


End file.
